


Письма

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, после окончания празднований и восхвалений, Командор Серых Стражей отправляется в Амарантайн, а Зевран - в Антиву, разбираться с Воронами. Но даже на расстоянии он не может оставить Командора совсем одного - и пишет ему письма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма

"Ненаглядный мой Командор Серых Стражей, во первых строках письма своего спешу сообщить тебе, что отныне в Антиве все хорошо запомнили свои места. Осень уж на исходе, и душа моя рвется к тебе как ворон на поле битвы. Однако случилась у меня небольшая заминка... Полагаю, недели на две, не более, а именно: мне, как единственному сознательному и презентабельному элементу силы Антивы, предстоит сопроводить антиванских "купцов" за приемлемую сумму до Орлесианской столицы, где помимо этого ждет меня несколько небольших дел. Отметить надобно - народ подобрался покладистый, можно сказать, душевный, с огоньком, так что ноги мои бегут по направлению в обратную тебе сторону, потому как долг честных убийц меня к этому обязывает. Ещё хочу сообщить тебе - дислокация наша протекает гладко в обстановке братской общности и согласия. И ни о чем я не вздыхаю, кроме как об тебе, единственный и незабвенный Командор Серых Стражей. Так что зазря убиваться не советую. Напрасное это занятие..."

"Вновь пишу тебе, разлюбезный мой Командор Серых Стражей, поскольку выдалась свободная минутка, и разнежился я на горячем солнышке, будто твой мабари, надеюсь волею Создателя эта тварь уже издохла!, у костра. Сидим мы сейчас возле самого синего моря, ни о чем беспокойства не испытываем. А солнышко такое, что ты бы быстро растерял здесь болезненную свою бледность ...  
Хочу ещё сообщить тебе, драгоценный мой Командор Серых Стражей, что иной раз такая тоска к сердцу подступит, тисками за горло возьмет... И думаю, как-то ты там сейчас? Какие нынче заботы? С Порождениями Тьмы управился или как? Должно быть, "урожаи" в этом году богатые ... Не много ли король ваш хлопот доставляет или не изменил нисколько Алистера венец монарха? Досадно мне, что не имею я возможности никакой повлиять на его благоразумие никак, кроме как методами на редкость жестокими и тобою не приемлемыми. Не вернулась ли из изгнания добровольного Морриган или стоит мне уже лететь на крыльях души своей на выручку тебе? Беспокойство снедает меня, стоит мне вспомнить, как себялюбива и порывиста бывает эта женщина, непонятно кем столь немалой силой наделенная.  
Грустно порою. Так и кажется, что вот обернешься на оклик сейчас и увидишь твоё лицо. Был бы я счастливейшим на свете, если бы оказался ты нечаянно сейчас здесь, со мной... Ну, да недолго разлуке нашей тянуться.  
А ежели не судьба была бы нам свидеться, то, уверен, известно тебе, что был я и есть до последнего вздоха преданный единственно тебе одному."

"Здравствуй, драгоценный мой Командор Серых Стражей. На прошедшие превратности не печалься дольше. Видно, судьба моя такая. Однако ничего этого больше не предвидится, а потому спешу сообщить, что я жив, здоров, чего и тебе желаю, и путь мой лежит теперь ровно до твоей ставки ... "


End file.
